Sasuke's Breakfast
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get breakfast together when he catches two girls insulting his teammate behind her back. ONESHOT


All of my stories are set in the same world before or during Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This is set before they're dating.

**Backstory:** Sasuke returned to the village after killing Itachi and getting his revenge. He doesn't know the truth about Danto's involvement and Itachi's real motives.

0o0

**Sasuke's Breakfast**

**7:15 am**

Sasuke was waiting on the famous red Team 7 Bridge. He was always the first person to arrive, then Sakura, then Naruto and finally Kakashi. He didn't know why he bothered getting here so early, maybe it's because there was nothing else for him to do. He was leaning against a pole, arms crossed and eyes closed.

He was almost about to fall back asleep when a familiar voice called out, "Good morning Sasuke-kun."

He opened his eyes slowly and tiredly to see his pink-haired teammate, Sakura. "Hn."

"You feeling all right?" she asked as she leaned against the railing a few feet from Sasuke.

"What? I'm fine."

"Are you feeling sick? I know there's a flu going around."

"I'm *yawn* fine. Maybe I slept in a bit," Sasuke lazily replied.

Sakura giggled and commented, "You're still the first one here."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before closing his eyes again.

**7:20 am**

It didn't take long for Kakashi to run up and join them.

Sakura was quick to ask, "Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here so early?"

"Naruto called me saying he had the flu and he needed help getting to the hospital. I helped him get there and, since I was already awake, I came to tell you practice is canceled," Kakashi explained.

"Oh ok I hope—" Sakura began.

"Alright I'm going back to sleep!" and with that, Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke seemed like he didn't even notice the quick conversation that happened in front of him until he opened his eyes.

"So I guess we have nothing to do today…" Sakura started, but instead of being interrupted again she stopped on her own because a faint growl echoed out. She paused and realized it came from Sasuke's stomach, "Sasuke-kun, did you not have breakfast this morning?"

"No," was all he'd bluntly say.

"Why?"

"Slept in."

"Wanna go get something to eat? There's a diner not far from here," Sakura asked.

Sasuke began quietly walking away like he didn't hear her, until he called back, "You coming?"

Sakura jogged up to him, happy at him accepting the offer…kind of.

They walked in silence except for Sasuke's stomach growling a few more times. When they got to the diner there was nobody else there except the waiter behind the counter. They sat on stools next to each other. They gave their orders and continued to sit in silence until Sakura broke it:

"I've never eaten here before, have you?"

"No."

"I hope it's good."

"Hn."

"Um, any plans this weekend?" she gingerly asked.

"Eh," Sasuke sipped on his coffee. Small talk was never his strong suit.

The bell above the door dinged and in an instant two girls Sasuke didn't recognize sat on stools halfway down the line from them. They ordered some food and one of them blurted out:

"Sakura?! I could hardly recognize you in that old outfit!" one of the screeched.

Sasuke could barely hear Sakura let out a soft sigh before turning to them, "Yuki? Asa? It's good to see you two."

"Yeah what's it been? 2 years?" Yuki asked.

"The years have been kind to _some_ of us," Asa commented in a snarky tone.

Sakura smiled and said, "Yes it has been too long."

"Who's your friend?" one of them asked; Sasuke wasn't paying much attention.

"This is Sasuke, my teammate," Sakura gestured to him.

Sasuke turned to them feeling really annoyed.

Yuki asked, "Just a teammate?"

"Yes, for quite some time now," Sakura replied.

"I've always admired how independent you've been, you know, being _all _alone," Asa commented and they both giggled.

"Uh, yeah…" Sakura sighed, "I'll be right back." She paced towards the bathroom and disappeared behind a door.

"So, Sasuke was it?" Yuki asked.

"Hn."

"I'm sure _you're_ not lonely, right?" Yuki asked seductively.

Sasuke had gotten pretty good at realizing when people are flirting with him so he was quick to answer, "I'm not interested."

Yuki said, "Interested? I just wanted to get to know who fivehead was latching onto these days."

Sasuke ignored her and sipped on his coffee. Yuki and Asa faced each other and began whispering to each other. Sasuke didn't care.

His and the absent Sakura's food arrived and Sasuke began tearing into the food ravenously.

He was chewing when he heard Asa comment, "Wow, look how much food fivehead got."

"Yeah it's not surprising," Yuki added before they both laughed.

Sasuke was befuddled. He understood the insults, but he didn't understand. As cold as he was to his teammate his hormones couldn't lie: he thought Sakura was pretty, or hot, or beautiful, or gorgeous; he wasn't good with words but any of these would work. He thought Yuki and Asa were too boney and had wry faces.

Sasuke hated talking to people but he also had an explosive temper; his mouth opened and he was about to yell at the two but he stopped when Sakura sat down, breaking his line of sight to them.

"Ooh, this looks good," Sakura smiled looking at her breakfast.

"Hn," was all Sasuke would muster up, closing his mouth to not yell in front of Sakura.

"Mmm, and it tastes good too," Sakura said between bites. Sasuke could see Asa and Yuki giggle behind her back.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke whispered to make sure she was the only one to hear him, "Are those two your friends?"

"Yeah, a long time ago. W-why do you ask?" she whispered back, afraid he wanted her to set him up with one of them.

"I hate them."

"What? Why?"

"They're annoying."

"Oh," Sakura sighed out, remembering how many times he called her that word.

"They were talking about you while you were gone."

"I assume it wasn't positive."

"Why do assume that?"

"We were never that good of friends," Sakura hoarsely whispered.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Play along."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, but it was too late because Sasuke called out:

"Yuki and Asa, right?"

They turned towards him, ignoring Sakura. Yuki inquired, "Yes?"

Sasuke replied with, "Are either of you two dating anybody?"

They both grinned and went flush in the cheeks. Yuki ejected, "I am, but Asa is single."

Sasuke looked Yuki in the eyes, "Maybe you and your boyfriend would want to join Sakura and I for a double date?"

Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's hand tenderly.

Yuki and Asa's eyes widened and this time it was Sakura's turn to blush.

Yuki blurted out, "W-what? I thought you two were just teammates?"

"We're trying to keep it a secret for now, but Sakura was just telling me how you used to be friends."

"Well…I'd love to, but my boyfriend's in the Land of W-Waves," Yuki explained.

Sakura said, "Oh that's too bad. Another time."

"Uhh, y-yeah, I—" Yuki stammered but was cut off by her friend:

"Wehavetogo," Asa blurted out quickly before grabbed Yuki's hand and dragging them both out of the diner.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, giggled and said, "Thanks Sasuke-kun! They were always annoying."

He smirked and expressed, "You sound like me now."

She smiled so sweetly that Sasuke couldn't resist feeling warm inside. Sakura said, "Why'd you help me?"

Sasuke looked up to the corner of his eye and thought a second before looking her in the eyes and explaining, "You're not annoying."

Sakura smiled even wider and looked down in embarrassment, "Thanks."

"Let's just finish our food."

"Well, there _is _one thing about that, Sasuke-kun."

"What?"

"We're still holding hands."

**The End**


End file.
